Grocery Shopping
by HermioneRose
Summary: Haylie takes Lilly shopping, and Lilly causes some minior problems...


**Author's Note: First off, I got this idea from reading another story with the same theme in it. Secondly, I'll give anyone a virtual cookie if they can spot the **Full House **reference. It's something Michelle Tanner says all the time. And third, I'll start **Away In France** tomorrow or even tonight, but if I get a better title than what I have, then I'll change the title. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Shopping Can Be Tiring**

When Mrs. Jacobs assigned Haylie Anderson to do some grocery shopping, she thought it'd be the easiest thing in the world.

"Just take Lilly to the store. She enjoys that." Mrs. Jacobs instructed before she left, and Lilly Jacobs came running out to the front entry to join her mother and current baby-sitter for the day.

"Yay! Haylie's going to take me food shopping!" Lilly explained, and Mrs. Jacobs smiled down at her daughter.

"Grocery shopping, Lilly. Not food shopping. But, yes. Haylie's going to take you." Mrs. Jacobs told her, and then looked back at Haylie.

"Just make sure she doesn't ask for too much junk food." Mrs. Jacobs advised, and Haylie nodded.

"Will do, Mrs. Jacobs. Say good-bye to your mother, Lilly, and let's go."

Lilly gave her mother a hug around the legs, and she rejoined Haylie to walk outside to her car.

"What are we getting at the food store, Haylie?" Lilly asked.

"Grocery store, Lilly. And were getting some stuff your mother wants." Haylie responded as they headed towards the grocery store.

Once they got there, the supermarket was packed with people: it would be easy for Lilly to get lost, but the way that Haylie reacted that one day at her house, Lilly decided against all odds to not get lost, and stayed by Haylie's side.

"Okay, Lilly. First were going to get some apples. Can you find the apples for me?" Haylie asked, and Lilly nodded eagerly as she showed her baby-sitter the bright, red apples.

"Apples, apples!" she chanted, and Haylie gave the little girl a smile.

"Good work, Lilly. Your mother wants three apples. Can you count three apples for me?" Haylie asked again, and Lilly picked up one apple, and placed it in the bag.

"One." Lilly replied, and picked up another one.

"Two." she stated, and picked up the last apple.

"Three!" she finished, and Haylie grinned as she tied the bag in a knot.

"Good job! Now she wants two set of grapes: one purple, and one green. They should be around here somewhere..."

Lilly looked around, and she spotted the grapes: one bundle of purple, and one bundle of green.

"Haylie, Haylie! I found them!" Lilly shouted, pointing to the grapes, and Haylie tried her best not to chuckle.

"Don't point, it's rude, you know." Haylie stated, and picked up two bundles, and placed them in the cart.

"Next on our list, is orange juice and milk. That means we'll have to go way over to where all the food that is kept cold." Haylie instructed, and as they went past the crackers, a selection of crackers caught Lilly's eye:

A box of Animal Crackers, no doubt.

The little girl ran over to the shelf, and picked the one that was closest to falling, and snatched it.

Then, she ran back to Haylie, and shoved it in her face.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Lilly asked, and Haylie sighed.

"Alright. But, that's it." Haylie stated, and Lilly dropped the box into the cart as the two contuined on.

They finally reached their destination, and Haylie placed the orange juice and the milk into the cart.

"The final thing on the list is...My Little Pony fruit snacks?" Haylie asked, and she looked at Lilly, who was grinning.

"Ah, very clever. No, Lilly. Were not getting those. You already got Animal Crackers." Haylie said, and Lilly pouted, but contuined to walk with Haylie to the check-out.

When it was their turn to check-out, Lilly noticed that the check-out guy was talking to Haylie, and because this little girl liked Haylie and Ryan Evans as a couple (despite the small crush she had on Ryan), she blurted out:

"Don't talk to her that way! She already has a boyfriend who loves her!"

Haylie blushed, and the check-out guy merely rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Whatever, kid."

Once they were out of the store, Haylie shook her head.

"I can't believe what you said to that guy, Lilly!" Haylie explained, and Lilly looked up at her.

"It's true! Ryan loves you!"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to say it in front of him. Think before you act, Lilly." Haylie replied, and Lilly nodded.

Think before you act was a phrase she got alot from Mrs. Freeman, the kindergarten teacher: she always says stuff that is totally out there, and while what she said about Haylie and Ryan, Lilly sensed that Haylie was slightly upset with her.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said quietly as they were driving back to the Jacobs' house.

"It's okay, Lilly. Don't be sorry." Haylie stated.

"But, I am!"

Haylie giggled, and Lilly smiled as the blonde looked at her.

"Okay. I'm not mad at you anymore. Just don't tell the other storeclerks I have a boyfriend, okay? I was doing business, not flirting." Haylie reported, and Lilly nodded.

"You got it, dude!"

Once they got back to the Jacobs' household, Mrs. Jacobs was already back, and she smiled as the two girls came into the house.

"How was the trip?" she asked Haylie, and Haylie smiled.

"Tiring, but it was okay." she replied, and Mrs. Jacobs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...well, that's good to know."

Lilly giggled, and took a seat to her mother.

"Mommy, can another Wildcat take me food shopping again? It was fun!"

Mrs. Jacobs and Haylie looked at the young girl, who was looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Sure, why not? I may have two people do it this time--"

"Make sure Haylie and Ryan do it next time, Mommy!" Lilly explained, and Mrs. Jacobs looked at Haylie, while giving her a smug smile.

"Would Ryan be up for the challege?"

Haylie grinned in Lilly's direction.

"I'm sure he would be. Besides, Lilly was an angel, I doubt he'd have any trouble."

Of course, if it was like today, then he would have minor problems.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Lilly replied, and Haylie and Mrs. Jacobs both laughed.


End file.
